$ {29.88 \div 0.36 = ?} $
Solution: ${0}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{How many times does }36\text{ go into }{298}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${298}\div36={8}\text{ with a remainder of }{10}$ $\text{How many times does }36\text{ go into }{108}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${108}\div36={3}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {29.88 \div 0.36 = 83} $